Implantable electrodes and processes to produce them are generally known. However, if the known electrodes should have at least one and possibly even more connection cables to connect contact elements of the electrode with a device, then known electrodes require a great deal of effort and expense to produce. For instance, it takes a great deal of effort to sheath the at least one connection cable. If a ribbon cable is used to provide the connection cable, then it is flexible back and forth only in one preferred direction, and therefore it is difficult to implant.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.
Therefore, the present invention has the goal of providing an implantable electrode that is easily implantable, and a process to produce an implantable electrode that makes it simple and inexpensive to produce the implantable electrode.